Mirkwood in his heart, the world on his mind
by Helkahothion
Summary: The first story in the historical line. Anuion leaved Mirkwood.


Note from the Author:  
  
The verbal parts in the story that are in italics are meant to be in elfish. Translating them all would make you loose the grip on the story, since the verbal communication translates important parts.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Mirkwood in his heart, the world on his mind  
  
1 A lousy end  
  
Evening. Anuion sat on his bed, looking out of the window. Watching the leavs fall from the trees. He always loved looking outside when he had no orders from the court. Mordariël and Helkahothion where in the other room, playing chess. Mordariël had moved in with them when Anuion's mother had died. But she was not replacing her; she was a very good friend of Helkahothion. Anuion fell back on his back and wanted to drop into the dream world when an elf of the court of Thrandhuil came barging in. Anuion was to serve Thrandhuil in dinner. Helkahothion was agitated that his son had not been at his post in the kitchen again. Anuion sighted and raised his shoulders. He walked to the kitchen in his graceful way and looked neutral. But Anuion's eyes where killing. Thrandhuil was tapping his fingers. He did not like to wait for his food, but had patience. Near him, was his elven son Laegolas. Anuion smiled at the prince. He placed a tray with wine in front of him and stepped back into the corner for further orders. He did not mind watching them eat, for he already had done that. First thing he had ever learned, was to eat before serving. Laegolas urged Anuion to step forward. Anuion walked over and bowed so his ear was near Laegolas' mouth.  
  
"Been wandering in the forest again? You should know better. Is it possible to have once again a match to measure our skills Anuion, son of Helkahothion?"  
  
Laegolas was a kind elf. Although Anuion was much older he always did what the prince said. Makes sense of course. Nobody refused something to the royal family. Anuion had some troubles with orders. He was part Laurelindorenan and had the rebellious blood of his mother. His spirit always challenged authority. In his opinion, there was no one that was not equal to him. Except the descendants of Celeborn and Galadriel. One of the most powerful elves in Middle-Earth and in the bloodline of Thingol and Melian. Anuion nodded and stepped back into his place. Thrandhuil beckoned for some honey and more wine and Anuion went back to the kitchen where Potatothan was busy pouring wine in a goblet. Thrandhuil always talked clear and it was mostly heared in the kitchen. Anuion took the goblet and the food and placed it on his tray. He stood in the kitchen for a while.  
  
"When I am ready enough, I will leave Potatothan. It will be so pleasant to see the nature outside this wood."  
  
"Stop daydreaming Anuion. All leave when the time is right. Some earlier than others. Valinor is far away for both of us."  
  
"Not Valinor dear Potatothan. Middle-Earth. I want to see the other places. See the Edain and Naugrim."  
  
Before Potatothan could answer, Anuion was already out serving. He placed the plate with honey in front of Thrandhuil and laid the goblet next to it. He went back and settled once more in the corner. Laegolas ate in quite, but Thrandhuil was talking about the current relationships with the other kin's concerning his kingdom. Anuion did not listen. He did not care about the kingdom. All he did in it was serving and he was sick and tired of it. He was going to the army site and practice his weapon skills tomorrow. He was really excited. He went there every seven days, but this time would be his last. In three days, he was celebrating his 1000th birthday and he was going to head out. As soon as he would be done, he would tell his father and Mordariël. He would rather fight a wolf bare handed. He sat in the corner, and his face turned gray without the elf noticing it. He was picturing his father's reaction. Helkahothion would not be pleased. Laegolas saw his worried face and urged the elf to come over here. Anuion responded and his listening ear was once again with the prince.  
  
"You seem to be bothered. What is it that is causing you internal pain?" Anuion waved the remark away and said that he was fine.  
  
"Just a stomach-ache sire, nothing wrong." Anuion said while fainting rubbing his stomach.  
  
Laegolas pitied him and gave him his leave. Thrandhuil did not mind the fact; he was satisfied and stood up to thank Anuion and Potatothan. They both bowed and took their leave. Potatothan went back to the kitchen. He still had to clean the plates. Anuion was not the badest elf in the wood and helped him with it. The two where silent as they washed and dried. Potatothan had been caught of guard by Anuion's remark about heading out. Anuion himself was still over thinking the matter. They both finished up putting away the trays, goblets, knifes, forks and spoons and then departed, both heading their own way. Anuion went to the shooting range.  
  
He took up the bow appointed to him and shot arrows for a while. He of course aimed at markers, for he would not dare to damage a tree. When he had bulls eyed them all, he retrieved the arrows and went back to his home. Helkahothion and Mordariël where sitting in cozy chairs talking fondly. Judging by Mordariël's smile, she had obviously won the chess match. And judging by the straps on Helkahothion's hand, his father had tried to cheat again. Anuion smiled and said hello to the two of them. They looked up and greeted back. Anuion took a chair of his own and joined the two old elves by the window. It was already turning dark and the green light was slowly turning into a blue mend with some stripes of the beautiful leaves of the trees. Helkahothion and Mordariël had been searching for Mordariël's diary. She had lost it a couple of months ago. It contained all the tales of their experiences before and after the battle at Mt. Doom. It had always been a big treasure to Mordariël and she seemed very upset. Anuion had a slight idea where it was now. Last time he saw it, it was in Mordariël's room, under her bed. Mordariël shot up straight away. She had not looked there. She ran out of the room and got back only seconds later, holding her precious writings. She was in heavens again and even Anuion's father seemed very pleased that it was back again. Anuion decided that this was a good moment to brief them about his leave.  
  
"Father, Mordariël, I have urgent news. My life has been a chain of servings and taking orders and I am not willing to fulfill it in this manner. Life is worth living. Living does not mean being the servant of someone else. When my age reaches 1000 I shall take my leave out of Mirkwood, and head out into the world."  
  
Mordariël looked up from her book and her eyes widened. Helkahothion did not move at all. It was as if he had not heared the words Anuion had just said. They both did not speak for a long time. Anuion had lost the courage to look at them and looked down in his own hands, as a little child that had stolen sugar and was now being judged. Helkahothion was really only trying not to cry. His wife, originally from Lorelindorenan, had fore tolled this event. He knew it, and so did Mordariël. They had just hoped that it was not at this moment. Anuion had the feeling that this decision was a brave one. He had been fare and didn't disappeared with just a note. But he would never have had the heart to have done that. He just looked up at his father and said nothing. Helkahothion saw his son's question eyes. He swallowed and looked back.  
  
"Flower," Helkahothion said, "flower you have been given the courage as to leave your own home and the court of Thrandhuil. For this you are no mere flower, you are a ranger. When you have earned you're name in an honorable way, return, and I will give it to you."  
  
Anuion was delighted. Not only had he lost his flower, his father was not upset. He was going to let him go. Anuion had never known that his mother had tolled Helkahothion to encourage Anuion's leave when the time was right on her deathbed. Helkahothion, had worked against it, but he could not refuse his to the one he loved. Only four years old, and Anuion had already lost his mother. The poor little happy elf was devastated by the loss. But he found something that loved him just as much as his mother did: Nature. After the fall of Sauron, Helkahothion had gotten into trouble with a superior. His father was still serving at the time. Helkahothion always refused to take any orders. At the lights of battle, the officer had left the company. He whimpered at the last moment and had fled. From that moment on, Helkahothion never accepted anyone as his superior except the Valar, Valier, the Maya's and Ilúvatar. The only commander of battle he respected was Elrond, son of Celeborn and Galadriel. Not even the human leader Elendil, nor his son Isildur, did he consider superior. His company had been unguided. They where forced into battle without a strike order and where up against the enormous army of the dark lord. They soon had scattered. Only Helkahothion, Mordariël and a few others stuck together. The other elves of the company where lost. Sadly but true. It was at those times, that you where able to recognize noble soldiers. They had seen nobles flee at the sight of battle, and pages trying to pull a spear out of their bodies to defend a dying friend. Noble ship was not a birthright, it was judged by ones actions. And now there he was, a battle scarred elf, and his son that was about to embark on a dangerous journey that could bring him in unnecessary danger. It was a sad day for Helkahothion indeed. Tomorrow would be worse. He had to tell King Thrandhuil that his son was leaving his court and kingdom for the other realms in the world. Helkahothion had enough for one day and went to his bed. Maybe pleasant dreams could soften the pain. As he walked away he said something under his breath. It went straight trough Anuion's heart to hear his father say: "It is like loosing her all over again." Mordariël tried to comfort him by saying that it was already fore tolled. But Anuion did not listen. He also went to his bed. Mordariël was left in the room. The elf opened her writings and started scattering trough the pages. She was surprised that sometimes there where spots of ink that had not belonged to her pen, but times where to sad to even bother about that. She wiped away a tear, which almost never happened, took her book and went to bed herself. It had been a bad day for her friend and she would do anything for him to make him feel better. Her present for Anuion's birthday lay neatly packed in her bedside cabin. She took it out once more and then went to sleep. What a lousy end for a beautiful day. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
2 Anuion's 1000th birthday  
  
Anuion woke up with a sad feeling. He went to the training grounds and a commander of the army stepped forward. He looked ever so important, but Anuion just passed him.  
  
"Get back here Anuion, son of Helkahothion. Where are you going?" The commander asked. Anuion laughed at him.  
  
"It is nice that you know my family tree Durthan, but as you have been informed a while ago, I have gained the permission to stay within your gates and master arms in the styles that I wish. Why is it that you, Durthan, son of Aerthan, always have to ask this of me?"  
  
Durthan was not pleased with Anuion. His lack of respect was being a big nuisance and he despised him. So did his son, Galad. Galad was less talented then Anuion and that always showed when Helkahothion's son was around. Durthan had tried many times to recruit Anuion, but Helkahothion refused this every time Thrandhuil asked permission and after Anuion was old enough to take his own permission, he also refused to take service. Therefore he was forced, since he had to perform some sort of service within the court, to serve Thrandhuil. But the prince was sad that he saw Anuion's talents go to waste and urged his father to give Anuion permission for training. Laegolas was also very cunning in the mastering of arms and the two where practicing many times. Although Anuion always won because of his age. Anuion went to the shooting range and took out an army bow that was appointed to him since Durthan was always complaining about him using army materials. Anuion just sat down and took a quiver of arrows. The arrows where turning blunt, since he also only had that quiver appointed. Anuion sharpened the arrows and stood up once more. Taking aim on a rag doll that was hanging 16 feet away. He fired rapidly. Struck head and only that. As he went to get his arrows, Laegolas entered the grounds. He was smiling and had not forgotten about the appointment. Immediately, Anuion followed him to the competition range where two markers where placed. They took place at one and fitted an arrow on their strings. Just when they where about to shoot, Laegolas whispered: Is your bow loaded Anuion? They let go and both struck the rose. Anuion smiled. Once was he caught of guard by this remark. They both returned with a clear marker on the other side and reloaded their bows with a fresh arrow. They shot for an hour or so, but they both kept striking the center of the board, so decided to call it a draw. Anuion went back to the rag doll and took out a wooden replica of a knife and practicing his moves. More did it look like dancing than it appeared fighting. Laegolas also possessed this ability and Galad looked with envy in his eyes. Anuion kept striking repeatedly and nor did he tire out or grew tired of the practice. It continued for about an hour more till Anuion stopped for a drop of water. Anuion drank some water when Laegolas entered the grounds once more. But his face did not look as cheerful as it had at the shooting range.  
  
"You are summoned to appear before King Thrandhuil."  
  
Anuion cursed under his breath in Quenyan. His father had spoken to the king about his leave. Anuion stuck his bow back in its case and hung the quiver with arrows back on the wall. He stood up and took a deep breath. He walked over to the halls of Thrandhuil and entered his chamber. He knocked on the door and waited for approval. It came soon after and Anuion went in.  
  
Thrandhuil was standing in the room and on his left were Helkahothion and Mordariël. On his right was his son Laegolas and Durthan. Anuion gulped. The judge was not only his king, but also one of the elves that highly disliked him. But then again, this could work in his advance. Getting rid of Anuion was always on of the goals that Durthan had. Not killing him of course. Anuion stepped in. His father winked and urged him to bow. So Anuion did, although not liking it. And Thrandhuil knew it. He looked down at his servant, asking permission to leave, and was sad. For Anuion had been a good servant and always had a listening ear. Although he had strange habits, and sometimes showed up late. Also did he speak to Thrandhuil as an equal. Even though he used the courtesies that where demanded from him. He was one of the few servants that spoke his mind when not requested. Thrandhuil could just make him stay. But then he would have no use of him anymore. So thus was his ruling:  
  
Thou are permitted to leave Mirkwood. Visit whichever realm you please, but never the old land Mordor, where evil lurks, for it is a place of great evil. Will you deny my rules, then you will find yourself banned from my court. You will be granted visits to your family, but only twice a month will you stand before my doorstep and enter their house. Thus is my ruling.  
  
Anuion's heart skipped. He was a free man and although there where strings attached to his freedom, they where minor and hardly visible. Laegolas looked at him and saw his joy. He stood up and accompanied his father's side. What Durthan did there, was uncertain until that moment. He stepped forward and held a piece of parchment. He gave it to Anuion. Anuion unfolded it and read it.  
  
I Durthan, son of Aerthan, here by give Anuion, son of Helkahothion the right to claim the following from the armory:  
  
1 Bow 1 Quiver holding 15 arrows.  
  
Durthan, son of Aerthan  
  
Durthan smiled at Anuion. Anuion shook the hand of the elf and was surprised by this gift. As he read the parchment again, he noticed that there was something scribbled on the backside.  
  
Happy 1000th birthday from Durthan, Miranel and Galad.  
  
Anuion bowed to the elves in the room and he meant it this time. It was amazing how you could mistake yourself in the feelings of others. Long had he spoken ill of Durthan and Galad, but not did they know that they only gave him this to prevent him from coming back wounded. Or coming back at all. Anuion left the room and went straight to the armory to claim his newly acquired possessions. He picked out a fine bow and took the sharpest arrows he could find. The arms master complimented Anuion on his way outside. Anuion went home and found what he had expected. Mordariël and Helkahothion.  
  
"So it has begun Flower. You will leave in two days, but not without my blessing and a gift for your birthday" Mordariël said.  
  
She went to her room and took a long box from under her bed. She gave it to Anuion and he weighted it in his hand. It was light, but too heavy to be a bow. He took the wrapping of and found a sword within. It was beautiful in it's simplicity. Forged by Mordariël herself. And she called it Halda, meaning shadowed. For a shadow was thrown on the happiness of the event in which it should have been granted. Anuion swooped it around and the weight of the sword was delighting. Perfectly balanced with a cutting edge that could go trough bone without bouncing back. Then Helkahothion stood up. And gave his son another weapon. He had not bothered to pack it, and the knife he gave, caught the light of the sun and reflected lights as if it was a flower from Laurelin. Anuion knew this knife. It was forged by the first one of his ancestors and given from eldest child to eldest child. Anuion being the only child of Helkahothion took it without words and bound its sheath to his belt, to be never released again until the day he sailed to the undying lands. Then they took the wine and talked fondly into the depths of the night without bothering to sleep. Anuion's sadness over his leave was completely gone, since he had only been presented gifts and all went without trouble.  
  
The next day, he was packing for his leave. His sword crossed his bow and quiver on his back and his knife was on his side. Many elves of the realm of Thrandhuil saw him after that day and never did they see him without the weaponry, except when Anuion was dreaming. He only packed the necessary goods. But he also took a lot of paper with him. And within these writings he had concealed Mordariël's diary. He bound it together and stuffed at the bottom of his pack. Together with some clothes, firestones, rope and some other goods needed to survive, he stuffed his pack and when finished placed it in the hallway near the door. It would be the last day that Anuion was going to be in Mirkwood for a while and they all took the best of it. They decided to go hunting. Anuion took his new bow with him so he could get used to it. The hunt was successful. Anuion had no trouble shooting animals, as long as it was for the purpose of survival. And since it was his last day, he was summoned to fill the supplies. They had a great day and after hours of hunting, talking, laughing and bringing up memories, they settled once more in the chairs in the living room. They were tired and went to bed.  
  
The next and last morning of Anuion as a servant. He had turned a thousand years old. He felt really old and his father was proud to see him have grown to what he had become. Anuion woke up with shared feelings. He left his bedroom and went into the living room. Food was already on the table and when Anuion finished it, his father and Mordariël already came walking out of their room. Mordariël was rubbing her eyes. But she did not seem tired. A little glimpse of light was reflected and it appeared that she had been crying again. Anuion didn't notice. His father had a sad look on his face. As he took place at the table, he let out a sigh. Anuion wished he was not leaving. But he had no future here. He knew he had to do it. He thanked Helkahothion for the food and went to his own room to get his own pack. The two escorted Anuion to the stable where Anuion had a horse. It carried the name Horta and it was a great great great grandchild of his mother's horse. Anuion loved the animal. It always understood him and when Anuion talked to it, the horse would understand. As he was about to mount, Mordariël took him in a firm hug and quickly slipped a purse with some gold in his pocket. Helkahothion embraced his son and gave him a pat on the back. Anuion finally mounted Horta and Mordariël and Helkahothion went with him to the gate. Galad stood at the gate and opened it for Anuion. He rode out and Galad took his horn. He gave a hard blow on it and the sound echoed trough the woods. Anuion gave Horta horse a nudge and shot forward to the west. The tracks echoed trough the woods and Helkahothion watched his son leave together with his war buddy, who was again wiping her eyes. Helkahothion looked for a while, until Anuion was out of sight. He let out a sigh and turned around. He walked back with some other people, but it felt as if he was going alone. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*++*+*+*+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+**+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
3 The road to Lorelindorenan  
  
The wind trough Anuion's hair felt great. He rode past the trees and they where whispering of his leave. But the further he got, the more silence it got. No more whispers and wind, just the horse underneath him and the grass under the horse. The forest here was wilder than the one near his home. Anuion had been here a few times, without any trouble whatsoever. As he looked around, he could hardly detect any source of light. He was riding trough the darker part of the wood. Just then, Horta jumped up. Completely unexpected and Anuion fall of. In front of him where spiders. He had not been paying attention and the horse was terrified by their appearance. Anuion looked at them. Never had he encountered foul creatures. He always thought that nature's children where all on the good side. He had heard the stories about the Wargs and wolves, but they must have been extinct by now. Anuion looked in the many eyes and took some steps back to his horse. He touched the Horta's snout to calm the poor animal, but it kept kicking towards the eight-legged creatures. One of the spiders seemed to be the leader. Fatter and better fed. He looked at Anuion with a foul grin on his face and slowly stepped forward. The 11 spiders behind him followed. Anuion quickly took out his bow and placed an arrow on the string. It caused little confusion with the spiders. The leader stopped moving and Anuion pulled back the arrow.  
  
"Back you foul beings. Let me pass. Not will I come quietly and nor will I not kill." Anuion threatened.  
  
"Nice tongue you have elf. I'll bet it tastes great. You may shoot, but so can we. We will take you, eat you and play with your body. Not an honorable death, but then again, you have not deserved it." The spider said in a horrible voice.  
  
Anuion's hand relaxed and the arrow flew. The steel tip busted into the group of eyes and a bleeding wound resulted in a soul-tearing scream. The big spider crawled back and his paws where reaching for the arrow. But it was in too deep and his struggle against death was futile. The other spiders where now left without their leader and some fled others didn't and it resulted in chaos. Anuion took the opportunity to shoot 5 of them, but their confusion was soon replaced by anger. They charged the lonesome elf and he did not wait another second. Halda flashed out of it's sheath and spiders where soon bleeding. He got the first one right in the head. The group of eyes where paired and the spider dropped. Another one shot a sticky wire and it landed across Anuion's face. Anuion screamed and he fortuitously started trashing around. Striking at every filthy body around him. He struck the dead spiders many times, but also made new casualties. He was smashing and trashing around even 5 minutes after the spiders where already gone. The only sound left was his impacting blade and his breath. He wiped Halda clean and stuck it back into the sheath on his back. Anuion ran back to Horta. She stood calmly. The threat was gone and it now stood like nothing had happened. Waiting for his master. Anuion got up and rode away from the terrible blood. He had first killed. Not had he paid attention to the bodies. Nor to the spiders that were struggling against dead and received another blow. Never did he use anything he was thought in the camp back in Mirkwood. He just went on a killing frenzy. It had paid of this time, but Anuion feared that it was not going to be enough in a bigger battle.  
  
The elf had finally reached the edge of the wood and looked at the world with renewed fate. After surviving the peril of the woods, he felt that he was up to anything. As he proceeded out of Mirkwood, he got the sun in his face and a warm feeling came over him. Once again he shot forward and Horta enjoyed the new ground under her feet. No bounds by the trees, but straight running in every direction. Anuion decided to go west. To visit the other people he was related to: The elves of Lorelindorenan. He had no idea what he was going to do there, but for now, he was already glad that he had a basic plan. How to get there he did not know. But he had a horse, food and the means to survive. For now, he did not care much where he would end up. He just enjoyed the waving wind and the fresh air. For hours did he ride, until Horta was tripping and he himself was not able to go any longer. Anuion fed his horse first. Basic rule of survival his father thought him: He feeds before you. You can flee when his stomach is full and yours is not, but not vice versa. And so the horse was making sounds of happiness as Anuion was sipping from the water he had brought. And for the first time in his life, he made a fire and sat by it by himself. The warmth was pleasing and Anuion rolled up close to the flames, throwing a log on in from time to time. Next morning he stood up with renewed energy. Horta was already looking down on him and Anuion wished it a good morning. He got up, kicked the tracks of of the fire and spread the ashes. He took the logs he had found, bound them to the saddlebag and went on his way. It was a clear morning and Anuion, who had only gotten a few shots at consulting maps, knew that the river Anduin ran trough Caras Galadhon. So the easiest way to reach it was to find the river. After about 3 days, the elf was not in a hurry, he reached the shores of the big river and he changed his course due North. The river was sometimes hard to follow. But as Anuion proceeded, he witnessed his first miracle created by men: The Argonath. The two kings rose steadily from the water. They're feet as big as a house and the swords as high as a tree. The sight amazed Anuion, but he also knew that he had been lingering and had gotten of track. So he rode onwards and did not rest until he was almost at the forest. The day afterwards, he finally entered the golden wood. But then he found himself in his first dilemma. The poor elf did not have a clue where the elven city was. He knew that they lived in trees, but there where so many and he could not distinguish a clear path. A chilly wind blew trough the trees and Anuion put on his travel cloak. His head now concealed under the hood, he rode on; still searching for the elven city.  
  
As Anuion was sleeping, he felt something sharp poking him in the side; he jumped up and took out his dagger. But as he got a clear look from under his hood, he saw that he was surrounded. A group of elfish soldiers where aiming at him with their bows and Anuion stood alone against these soldiers. He did not lower his hand and looked the first elf he saw straight in the eyes.  
  
"Who are thou and what is they business in the woods of Galadriël and Celeborn?" An elf behind him asked.  
  
Anuion turned around and looked at the elf. He seemed to be an officer of some sort. Anuion did not care, he hated ranks anyway. He just looked the elf in his fair eyes once more.  
  
"My name is Anuion, son of Helkahothion and Giliël. I have come to visit the realm of where my mother used to life. Many tears have fallen over her loss. I come from the court of Thrandhuil, but I am free to go as I please."  
  
The elf's face brightened. He lowered his bow and beckoned the others to do the same. Soon, Anuion was the only one still threatening with arms and he was surprised by the actions taken around him.  
  
"You are late Anuion, son of Helkahothion. Come, a place to stay is already arrangent."  
  
Anuion stuck his knife back in the sheath on his belt and went to get his supplies. Confused as he was, he was in no mood to argue. Plus, these elves where going to take him to Caras Galadhon, so he would only gain from this. He got up Horta and rode back to the elves. But they did not posses any steeds. So Anuion dismounted and guider her trough the tricky paths that led to the elven city.  
  
The gate was beautiful in it's simplicity. Strong, but in a way decorated by the surroundings of vegetation and beautiful elves. No one would want to bring destruction to a place like this unless its mind was poisoned or worse: filled with evil. Anuion's eyes had widened and he was staring. The elves next to him grinned to each other. Anuion did not notice, since he was too busy viewing the gate. As they passed the gatekeeper looked surprised at Anuion. The rugged outdoors had changed his looks in such a way that he was not really looking like the elf he had been when he left. But then again, sleeping on the ground is not considered to be improving for your looks or hair. Anuion walked by and was led to a home. As he walked, he saw a vague blue light coming from the trees. It seemed that a magical source kept the lighting on and that there lived a powerful elf in this city. Anuion knew who it was. Her name was Galadriël. A descendant of Finwë, the first leader of the Eldar. She was the most beautiful woman in Middle-Earth and had a power that was unimaginable for a simple elf as Anuion, even though he was not one of the youngest. But in his days he had been but a servant and knew very little of these matters. All he knew is what is father and Mordariël tolled. Which wasn't to be considered small things. Anuion knew secrets that many did not, but did not feel proud over it, nor sad. The house was cozy. It was not placed high in a tree. Helkahothion had stayed in the golden woods too, but he traded the house he had for something on the ground. Boy, did he had a height problem. Anuion grinned by the story he had heared from Mordariël. His father of course denied everything. On the table was a note. Anuion clearly distinguished Helkahothion's writing. His father was looking after him after all. Anuion's heart jumped, he had not heared anything from his father or Mordariël for a while now.  
  
To Ranger, son of Giliël  
  
I hope that you have arrived in the golden woods safely  
Since you left it has been empty around the house  
and I don't like it one bit. Mordariël is sending her regards  
too, but since we can only send one message at the time, I'll  
save you the troubles. I hope everything fares you for the better  
my son. I am proud of you.  
  
Helkahothion and Mordariël  
  
It seemed that the old ways of sending messages was still in Mordariël's possession. As Anuion sat down he saw her bird flying past the window carrying a piece of paper. The elf smiled and looked around some more before heading to the comfortable bed that was readied for him. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
4 Out of Lothlorien  
  
As Anuion got up another elf was in the house. He had not noticed her. He had not noticed anything really. He just went to the bed appointed to him. He had seen other rooms but had not bothered to look. The elf was strange. In a weird way, he reminded Anuion of himself. It were her eyes. She had the same eyes. Helkahothion always said that Anuion had the eyes of his mother. For the first time in his life, he looked at an elf that was a relative from his mother's side. But she looked old. Older than even his father or Mordariël. She was before the war like them, but older. Anuion sat himself down in a chair opposite her.  
  
"Are you family of my mother?" Anuion asked carefully.  
  
"Yes I am. We have had little contact indeed. My name is Tinwë. And I am your closest relative in these woods."  
  
Anuion's heart skipped. He had heard the name a few times. And he knew now that he was talking to his grandmother. He immediately stood up and embraced her. Tinwë cried. For the first time in her life she had seen her grandson. The word she had gotten from Helkahothion had been happy and had caused her to have renewed love for the world. And this moment was so very dear to her. Anuion himself was surprised. He had never met any family from the Golden Wood. It was a merry moment indeed. But it did not last long. Anuion was asked to the house of another elf. It was someone that Anuion had been thought to hate. It was the general that was supposed to lead Helkahothion's group into battle. Many times had Helkahothion cursed his name. At the start of the battle, he had fled and when it was over, he had returned and claimed that he never left and called Helkahothion a liar. Mordariël of course backed him up but she too was not believed since the elf was noble and had a lot of power within the army. Anuion bowed deeply to his grandmother. With a pained look on his face he stepped outside and went with the elf that had entered.  
  
At a big house, they stopped and the elf knocked on the door. The servant went in and stopped dead at the door. Anuion was surprised by this and closed the door. The rich elf was in the living room of his house and called for Anuion. Anuion went to the room and took a chair. He sat down and asked why he was here.  
  
"Not even introducing yourself? You are just like your father. Not having any respect for your superiors. But I have not come here to speak of Helkahothion again; I have a request from Celeborn and Galadriël. Will you hear it or just leave again?"  
  
"Let's get one thing in order. My name is Anuion, son of Helkahothion and I have no superiors within this room. But to a request of the lord and lady of the wood I shall listen."  
  
The elf's eyes shot fire and if looks could kill, Anuion would have dropped dead out of his chair. He just took a piece of paper and gave it to Anuion. With the paper, was an envelope. Anuion looked puzzled for a while. He studied the envelope and was amazed by the seal on it. Then Anuion looked at the elf sitting in the chair opposite to him. He looked him straight in the face.  
  
"I shall take this to the home of my grandmother and think it over. I do not wish to stay in they home no longer. You refuse to treat me with any manner and speak ill of my father though we all know who is the real hero. And thou have not even tolled my they name yourself."  
  
Anuion jerked up and left the room. He was fed up with the elf and had no urge in staying much longer since he had just met his grandmother. He walked out of the house without any word and went back to the house. His grandmother was delighted that Celeborn had trusted Anuion with an assignment. Anuion opened the envelope and read the message inside.  
  
To Anuion, son of Helkahothion and Giliël  
  
It has come to our attention that you are staying within our boundaries. Your stay with Tinwë is permitted and we shall not cause you any obstacle. It is that we need a favor of you in return. You have gotten an envelope  
that needs to be delivered to Imladris. It is an elven refuge led by  
Elrond. Take this envelope to him and you will have our gratitude.  
  
Signed,  
  
Celeborn and Galadriël, lord and lady of Lothlorien  
  
Anuion reread the message a couple of times and then looked at the envelope. Tinwë asked him what was wrong. Anuion simply relied that he had no idea where Imladris exactly was. He had heared of it of course, but did not know much of it. His grandmother gave him some food and a great gift; A map of Middle Earth. Anuion looked at it and was amazed by the detail. He could see the realms of the humans. Gondor and Rohan. But his eye was caught by a little realm near the gray havens. It was called the shire in the common tongue. Never had he heared of it and neither did he knew what lived there. He asked Tinwë and she tolled him that Halflings inhabited it. Anuion had no idea what those where.  
  
"The road to Imladris should prove to learn me a great deal indeed." Anuion said while still looking at the map.  
  
When Tinwë brought dinner he finally laid the map aside. Anuion asked a lot that night. All about his family and what had happened to them. Some went to Imladris after the war. Most of them had died in the battle against Sauron. Anuion had grief over his grandfather. He also had died on the fields of battle. But it had been an honorable death. As the night proceeded, Anuion went outside and did not return to the house until late next afternoon. The whole time he spend looking at the wondrous homes of the elves and the great crafts they had. He looked amazed in the armory. Not many of the things did they have back in Mirkwood. These weapons where well crafted and looked like little miracles. As Anuion stared at the weapons he saw a sword. It resembled his own in a way. Anuion reached out and took the weapon from the rack. He compared it to his own sword, and the most things matched. Anuion looked surprised. Could it be that Mordariël had forged another sword that was kept in the armory of Lothlorien? It was really weird indeed. The armorer came walking in and took Anuion's sword.  
  
"We prefer that you look with your eyes and not with they hands."  
  
"You have taken the wrong sword. That one belongs to me. This is the one you intended to take back."  
  
Anuion handed the other sword and took his own sword back. The armorer seemed as surprised as he was. He asked for Anuion's sword and compared the two. It was indeed made by the same hands. Anuion explained how he had obtained his sword from Mordariël and the armorer said that the sword was found on the battlefield after the battle at Mt. Doom. It was taken when all the elfish weapons where collected. Anuion suddenly recalled that Mordariël was always swearing about an Orc stealing her sword. She had mistaken, this sword was hers and had been resting in Lothlorien for a long time. Anuion laughed and explained the matter to the armorer. The man gave Anuion the sword since no one in the wood used it. Anuion went to the smith and made another sheath for it. It took him some time, but after 5 hours of forging, he had another one and Mordariël's sword was crossing his own sword on his back. It made Anuion look like a real fighter, which he was not. He preferred his knife above his sword, but swords could be of service to him too. Anuion took the sword to the barracks and decided to practice with it some more. It wielded great after all these years and Anuion swooped it around like a flyswatter. The rag doll was soon left to be repaired. But could be better thrown away.  
  
Anuion was back at Tinwë's house. It was the last day he would spend with his grandmother. The route was already established. He would go trough the gap of Rohan, and from that he would take the northern road to Imladris. Tinwë urged that he would take the mountain pass, but Anuion refused. He wanted to see more of the eastside of the mountains before crossing them. So the next day, he met Horta in the stable. She bowed her head and Anuion patted her side affectionate. She had been taken care of well. The stay in Lothlorien had been good for her. Anuion thanked the stable keeper and bowed to him. The elf knew his profession very well. Anuion climbed on his horse, and gave him the tracks. He sprinted out of the stable and charged out of the gate. Horta had been standing for a while, although the rest had been nice, she was longing to ride again. She and her owner were much alike. Anuion got the feeling of freedom back again. He took away all the bounds in his hair and brushed out all the braids. He stood up in his saddle and allowed the wind to wave trough his hair. It was wonderful. Horta seemed to be enjoying too. As they road, the mountains came into sight quickly. Anuion urged Horta to the south. They sped up in the direction of the gap of Rohan. Horta shook as they entered the lands of the horse lords. The grasslands were perfect for the horse. Anuion looked up into the bright sky and saw the sun. Anuion screamed out of perfect happiness. They both enjoyed the grass and the speed that Horta could reach on these grounds. The green flashed by alongside as they reached the gap. It was very broad indeed. Further to the south was Feanor's tower, which was now inhabited by one of the Istari. Anuion had no urge to visit it. Anything that had to do with Feanor gave him a creepy feeling. He had the feeling as if he was watched. His face got a troubled look for a second. He shook of his worries and rode on. The passing of the gap proved no troubles and in no time, the mountains where behind him. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
5  
  
Anuion came across a village on his way. It had been a while since he had gotten a good bed. As he rode past the houses, the people seemed very awkward. They looked suspicious towards Anuion. Anuion just looked back with a kind smile on his face. He looked for the biggest building in the town. It was a piece of advice he had obtained from Helkahothion: The biggest building is the Inn. He found it soon enough. The stable keeper did not look like a very caring man. For extra safety, Anuion gave him a gold piece and the order to take good care of his horse. The man's eyes widened and he took it without questioning. A little more comforted, Anuion went into the Inn. The people looked at him. The Innkeeper quickly guided the elf to a table. Anuion sat down, but the people were still looking at him. It got on his nerve.  
  
"Is there something wrong?" Anuion asked kindly.  
  
Immediately, everyone's face shot away. The Innkeeper came towards him.  
  
"Nothing is wrong fair sir. Robbers are pestering our village. They come, take what they want and then leave. Just recently, they took one of my daughters. I fear for the worse." He said with a depressed look on his face.  
  
"What? Why don't you stand up to them? They have no right to take what is not theirs"  
  
"Many of us have a family. We are not equipped to handle all 10 of them. They have heavy axes."  
  
The men frustrated Anuion. What nerve did they have? Anuion hoped that they would visit this Inn. He had not thought of it or one of the men at the window turned gray.  
  
"Domward, they are coming." He hissed.  
  
Anuion's sharp elven ears got the words and he moved to another chair that faced the door. A minute later, 2 nasty looking men entered the Inn. They hung their coats on the rack. They walked trough the Inn and took a table next to Anuion. They looked at him a few times and laughed. They talked to each other softly, but Anuion could hear everything they said. They where not intending to pay for anything they where about to order. Seconds later, they had two tankards of Ale standing next to them. They talked together and laughed. Everyone in the Inn did not dare to speak or order a thing. They just sat quietly and did not do a thing but breath. Anuion beckoned the Innkeeper for another ale. The man turned gray, but brought him what he desired. Anuion paid the man for the ale and started sipping it. He sat back and placed his feet no the chair next to him, so he was facing the two man. He looked at them and smiled. The men did not care. They just talked more about their schemes. It seemed that they had a house in the nearby woods. They were about to make their leave. The Innkeeper did not move and they were about to move out when Anuion stood up.  
  
"Shouldn't you pay for what you ordered?"  
  
One of the two went to the rack, fiddled in someone's jacket and threw a purse no the table. A little man, that could not spare much by the looks of it, sank away in his chair. Anuion took the purse of the bar and placed it back in the jacket. Anuion was a nose length away from the man.  
  
"I suggest you pay it yourself."  
  
The man's hand lowered to his leg where Anuion saw a short sword hanging. As a response, Anuion threw back his cloak so the Inn could see his bow, swords, dagger and arrows. The other man held his friend back and threw some coins into the Inn. They both ran away and the Inn laughed. They proclaimed Anuion a hero and were convinced that he would save them from the robbers. Anuion had no other plans. He would take them out. No time to waste, he ran out and followed the fleeing man.  
  
The dark was coming in due to the lowering sun, but Anuion's bright eyes could follow them with ease. Anuion found their camp. Outside were all kind of valuable items. But it did not take an elf to see that they did not belong to the 10 men. The two criminals from the Inn ran into the cabin and it appeared that the men were on a warpath. They soon came out: armed with axes, short swords and shields. Anuion was already ahead on the road. His bow out and an arrow resting on the string. The man halted and Anuion stared at them.  
  
"I suggest you give those things back to their rightful owners and take your leave. I will warn you now, but it is the first and last time. Now throw down your weapons."  
  
"Piss off you stinking elf. These are our stuff and our weapons. I suggest you take your toys and take your own leave."  
  
Anuion spilled no further words to the man and shot him down. The arrow struck him between the eyes. Faster than the men could follow, another arrow was on the string. They stood frozen to the ground and did not speak. One of the took his sword, let out a roar, and charged to Anuion. He got no further than two steps. He flew back by another arrow. He lied dead on the ground with an arrow sticking out of his forehead. As the eight men looked at the elf, he already had a fresh arrow resting on his bow. Now two charged him. The others did nothing and waited for the outcome. The closest was shot down within two seconds. The other was too close for shooting. Anuion dropped his bow, and ducked. In a gracious circle he jumped forward, took out his knife, sliced the man's stomach open, turned around and stabbed him hard in the spine. Anuion stuck his knife back in the sheath on his belt, picked up his bow and fitted another arrow on the string. Now all hell broke loose. The six remainders of the group picked up their axes and ran to Anuion. He shot one down, stuck his bow with his arrows and took out his two swords. He waved them around and while screaming "Mordariël" He smashed one skull and parried an axe strike. With a swift move, he turned, and in the progress gutted one of the men. He stabbed a man in the chest and parried another strike. With the blocking sword, he cut of the head of the man and the other was trusted in a head. Anuion stood up and looked around. The six men were dead sooner than you could say: "Two ale please Innkeeper". Anuion stuck the swords back and went back to the town. In the Inn, the men were waiting. As Anuion stepped in, the Inn roared. He got a lot of complimented drinks. Some offered him money, but Anuion refused. He had enough to go by.  
  
"All I would want now is a good bed and some rest. And if possible, a bath." Anuion said tired.  
  
The Innkeeper guided Anuion to a room where a steaming bath was already sat. The man blinked to Anuion and the elf thanked the man. As he stepped into the bath, he got a great feeling. His first meeting with the man race had been great. He had seen a bad example of what they could become, but also that they were wonderful people. The water was very comfortable and for a few hours Anuion dozed off in happy dreams. He did not awake until next morning. The light was already inside his room and the sun was shining happily in his face. This proved to be a fine day. Anuion got out of the bath that was not as hot as when it was when he got in. He dried himself with a nearby towel and dressed himself. As he walked outside his room, the Inn was already a bit crowded. He walked over to the Innkeeper to pay for the room, but the man refused to take any form of payment.  
  
"You have done us a great favor. This is the least we can do." The man kept saying.  
  
Anuion stopped his attempts, went upstairs to get his gear and walked down the street after saying one last goodbye to the people of the town. In the stable, Horta was standing ready. Although not mended as well as in Lothlorien, she had been taken care of nicely. The stable master smiled as Anuion came in. Anuion returned the favor and got up his horse. Without even being securely stable on the horse, Horta shot away.  
  
Anuion had no saddle. It rode much more comfortable. Horta loved her master for that. They rode on day by day, without anything standing in their way, and as the beautiful times might have it, they reached Rivendel. At the entrance were a couple of elves on guard. Anuion showed them the envelope he was to take to Elrond and they allowed him to pass. As he rode in, the beauty of the city amazed him. White and silver blinked all over the place and Anuion, for a moment, was stunned. Lord Elrond came walking in on him and Anuion got of his horse. Anuion honored this elf; he was one of the few elves Anuion honored. He was a descendant of Finwë and the noble humans. A more noble man then him was not there. Anuion made a deep bow. He gave the envelope to Elrond and froze at the spot. Elrond read the message and a little frown appeared in his forehead. He read the message again, looked at Anuion and then placed the letter back in the envelope. Elrond seemed alarmed by this news. For what reason, Anuion did not know. He just waited for any further instructions. He was curious to know what was in that letter.  
  
"Thank you for delivering this news Anuion, son of Helkahothion. It has come to my attention that you are roaming around the wild on your own. For that I respect you. Not many elves have the courage to leave. It might not always be a wise decision, but the travel can make you that. You can stay in Imladris if you please, rest and relax, for your journey has given you many matters to think about. Would you join me with dinner, I have had few to none news from Mirkwood."  
  
Anuion bowed again.  
  
"I shall be there if you please Lord Elrond."  
  
An elf came towards Anuion and beckoned him to follow him. Anuion did so and was soon led to a room where a bath and a bed was made ready. The elf explained where Horta was and then took his leave. Anuion counted his blesses with having a father like this. The elves were all very nice to him. In the room, he looked around and the beauty of Imladris amazed him. He had never seen such beauty. In Lothlorien had he been amazed, but Rivendel stroke his liking even more. The white spirals, staircases and glittering waterfall, seemed all as if made out of pure diamond. When he stepped into the bath, a burden fell off him. He felt relieved and looked around with a smile on his face. It was beautiful everywhere he looked. He wanted to stay forever in this bath. But all nice things come to an end. He got out since the sun was turning red and he was expected at Elrond's table. Anuion dried off and braided his hair. He always did this when he felt the party he was going to join was honorable. He got dressed and wanted to go to Elrond's table. But he was lost in the hallways. He looked around if he could find a way outside, but was completely lost. He decided to go look for someone. As he strawled down the hallways, they seemed deserted. Everyone was apparently at the table. Anuion found a door leading outside. He got a place that appeared a meeting place. He walked passed the small table in the middle. This place seemed very important. Around it were chairs. But it was the table that intrigued him. He had a feeling like it was going to carry something very important. But what he did not know. He started to speed up, he was late for dinner. Anuion cursed and ran on. After shooting passed the garden paths he finally found Elrond's party. None of the food was yet served. It was a big table. Anuion took place between two elves. Immediately they stared at him. So did lord Elrond.  
  
"Sorry I am late, I was unable to locate the table." Anuion quickly said.  
  
Still the elves looked at him, they all looked as Anuion had done something wrong. Anuion felt as if he was back in the Inn passed the gap of Rohan. He looked around, but most of the elves now smiled at him. But it was a mocking smile.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"Why are you at the place of the elf I send out to get you? I have a place reserved for you by my side." Lord Elrond said amused.  
  
Anuion stood up and walked over to lord Elrond's side. At that moment, another elf entered the scene. His eyes stopped dead on Anuion.  
  
"I went for the guest, but he had already left."  
  
Elrond beckoned the elf to take a seat. Now the dinner could start and elves came with tasty food. Anuion ate with much pleasure. For a long time had he not eaten this well. The last time was with Tinwë in Lothlorien. Between bites, he answered lord Elrond's questions. He felt honored to be at this man's side. As they ate, Elrond suddenly asked why Anuion did not take place at the empty seat next to him, because Anuion had seen that it was vacant.  
  
"I expect nothing, thus I always end up with much more."  
  
The two fondly talked all dinner and after dinner, Elrond led Anuion into a room where they talked all night. The subject got to the letter and Anuion asked what was troubling lord Elrond. The elf smiled.  
  
"The Dúnedain in the north have trouble once more. It seems that wildmen have crossed our borders unseen and are all over Eriador. We have managed to control them, but they are scattered. As you have seen in that village back there, they are violent and murder as they go. Bless Eru that it did not happen to those Edain. But now the Dúnedain have found their main army and it's big. Galadriel got word of this and has asked of me to aid the men in their struggle. The Dúnedain will need weapons. And some supplies. I will send someone to bring it to them. I just don't know whom I should send. We already have a time and a meeting place, but what is troubling me is whom I should send. It is a risky journey."  
  
"A hint is quickly taken lord Elrond. I shall take the supplies to the meeting point." Anuion replied swiftly.  
  
Elrond's face relieved and he bowed his head to Anuion. Anuion and Elrond immediately left the room and went into another. Elrond pointed out on a map the meeting place. Anuion took his own, which he always carried around, and placed an "X" on his own map. Elrond took a quick look over the map and had noticed that Anuion had scribbled down notes and had added the village he had staid near the gap of Rohan. Anuion liked this map, and he planned on expanding it more. He studied his map and dotted out a quick route. But Elrond made some notes on it, and Anuion had to edit the route due to the raiders that where around. It was going to be a lot of maneuvering trough the bushes with the cart, but Anuion would manage. He swore to defend the supplies with his life. Elrond send for an elf and Anuion was taken to his room once more. This time he did not take a bath, he went straight to sleep. A long stay was never possible. Work took everywhere. But Anuion did not mind, this was why he left:  
  
The great adventures. +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+  
  
6  
  
The cart was loaded up with arrows, javelins and spears. Anuion inspected the horse, it was a good animal. Anuion gave the horse a nudge with the leashes and the cart moved. Horta rode next to Anuion. The two were inseparable. Before he rode out, Elrond had given Anuion some money for his services. To Anuion it was a lot. 5 gold pieces, Elrond ensured him that it was not much. The cart rode smoothly even though it looked like humans forged it. But looks were deceiving. Anuion wore his cloak over head so he would not be recognized. Un top of the weapons was hay, so it seamed that it was a simple man with some hay. It all improved Anuion's chances to avoid a robbing. His swords were stuck in the hay next to him and could be pulled out in a second. His bow and arrows were in a hidden compartment under his seat. But his elven knife was still at his side. Covered by the cloak. And so did Anuion, son of Helkahothion and Giliël left Rivendel: looking like a poor man. 


End file.
